Scarface (Arkhamverse)
"Me? It was your plan, you goofy clown!" - Scarface Biography Gotham's Blackgate Penitentiary once had a Gallows Tree from which 313 criminals with death sentences were hanged. The wood from that tree was whittled by an inmate into the puppet Scarface, and that inmate was murdered by Arnold Wesker, a man who soon fell under Scarface's influence. While most believe that Scarface is simply a tool through which Wesker, as the criminal mastermind, the Ventriloquist, acts out a dark side to his personality, Wesker himself believes that Scarface is possessed by the souls of who died beneath the gallows Tree, and the puppet actually motivates him to commit the duo's many crimes. Height: 2 ft 6 in Weight: 15 lb﻿ Attributes: *Puppet animated with eerie verisimilitude *Frequently wields under-sized but lethal weaponry *When teamed with the Ventriloquist, acts as an old-style mob boss, with a sociopathic disregard for human life Batman: Arkham Asylum Although Wesker doesn't make an appearance in the game, Scarface makes a cameo appearance in Batman: Arkham Asylum. The dummy is first seen in a glass display case in the old Arkham Mansion, in Warden Sharp’s Office. Scarface is later, however, glimpsed on monitors and heard speaking during the third run-in Batman has with the Scarecrow in his dream-scape, during which the dummy, manipulated by Joker gives a twisted version of Sharp's welcome speech seen playing in the Intensive Treatment Center. "When I first heard the Joker planned to take over this nuthouse, like many of us, I thought he was crazy. When he outlined his dictation of a hospital dedicated to ensuring inmates remain loony for as long as possible, I thought he was wacky! Then when he held me down, and Razor cut a new smile onto my face, I decided he had a point. Situated in a small island in Gotham Bay, we stop at nothing to ensure no screwball can fly the coop. Recent successes with Bruce Wayne, a classic case of split personality if I ever saw one, has cemented our reputation as a pioneering slaughterhouse. Our head of research, Dr. Crane, has made no real progress, but seems to enjoy his work, so what the hell. Our new patient's ward is manned by Waylon Jones, whom, I'm assured, has cured almost every patient sent to him. Hence, most empty beds in all his wards." Near the end of the game, Scarface, actually being used by the Joker in a fictional argument, is seen being blamed for Batman's success, despite, as Scarface points out, it being the Joker's plan. Losing his patience, the Joker throws the dummy away, promising to send it back to the Ventriloquist. Wesker's name appears on the party list. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) The Ventriloquist Real Name: Arnold Wesker HOW DOES HE MAKE THE BILABIAL SOUNDS? IT’S UNCANNY. Psychological Profile: Wesker is a very special case; previously he was a classic example of avoidant personality disorder, which intensified into a violent outbreak that led to his incarceration at Blackgate Prison. While there, he graduated into a fully realized delusion that his ventriloquist dummy, "Scarface", is an independent personality exerting control over him. It is possible that Wesker is a legitimate example of multiple personality disorder. To probe this further, I've requested that he no longer be separated from his dummy during the treatment sessions. 'Additional Notes: ' It can be very difficult to question Wesker due to constant interruptions from "Scarface". Wesker's delusion has led him to create a complicated backstory for "Scarface", whose personality Wesker seems to have created from poorly written, old-fashioned gangster films. Trivia *It is very likely that Batman: Arkham Asylum is set before Wesker's death due to Doctor Young's notes on him. Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters